role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
The Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins '''are a group of ancient powerful demons made and used by DarthShiro19 and Lord Ghetsis. They own a restaurant named the Cardinal Sins which has branches all over the world and it's main establishment is in Italy, alongside their newly bought mansion. Lore: Once elite demons soldiers made by the Demon King Mundus during his prime, they were based off the most deadly and common sins of man, giving birth to merciless and incredibly powerful demons, making them superior to the four demon lords. Even as of modern times, they are still considered some of the most powerful of the demon race; they are not to anger. The Sins they were based off though, backfired for Mundus, as it allowed them to gain emotions, due to their personalities based off these very human emotions, after long years of planning Mundus's demise, they would then try to assassinate him, however, this plot failed and these powerful demons could have only been sealed. Somehow, the seal broke in modern times and they now run around the world free, however, they are not like their bloodthirsty kin, preferring to coexist alongside humans. Yet, demons still chase them for their treacherous act. Members: '''Wrath: The Sin of Wrath, leader of the group, manager of the restaurant, appearing as a young athletic man of proportionate height, sporting fierce blue eyes and black hair with a long red streak in the middle. He is usually a kind person, compassionate, fun to hang around with and has a deep love for his brethren, whom he deems his family. However, due to his sin's nature, he possesses an undying rage, though, his wrath seems calm, as if a whirlpool swallowing it's victims down to the very bottom of the seas. Due to his undying rage, he became a heavy smoker and an avid lover of alcohol, though due to too much experience in the subject, it's extremely hard to make him drunk. He also possesses a brother and sister relationship with Envy, who like him, has some difficulties to control her sin. He likes to hang around with Greed as they always come up with something fun to do and displays a lot of affinity for the sin of Lust. Though he spends most of his time with these three, he never forgots Gluttony, Pride and Sloth, all being precious friends to him, he will protect his group to his very dying breath. He also wields a normal looking medieval sword which is a personification of his power and will and is one of the very few demons in the demon world to control all three elements. He also has the skill to absorb any attack, physical or energy based, convert the output to a demonic form and release it back at the aggressor. Greed: The Sin of Greed, a tall man clad in shades, obscene amounts of necklaces and rings of gold, leather jackets, torn jeans and a white haired buzz cut, he looks like your typical everyday gangster, however, he's more than that. A man who cares for his brethren as much as Wrath himself, he is smart, witty, a surprisingly good Mathematician and an all round, in his terms, "savage". Wielding two golden guns with blades upon them, his favorite pass time has everything to do with money, money is his forte and you can't separate this man one second from cash. Be it gold, diamonds and just liquid cash, this is all he desires for the most part. He's also the driver of the group, being the only one who drives vehicles due to natural skills. The accountant of the restaurant, all things money come to him. He's good friends with Wrath and has a good relationship with the rest of his fellow demons. He tends to swear a lot, listen to rap or heavy metal, hates the guts of Estate Agents and is surprisingly one of the most trustworthy fellows of the group. Lust: The Sin of Lust, appearing as a gorgeous young woman with pink hair and purple eyes, she is without a doubt the most attractive member of the group, her hair being kept swayed over her shoulder, she is a nice and caring girl, one of the waitresses of the restaurant, she has nice manners, is intelligent and can handle customers well. She wields a demonic bow and dual blades, setting up terrifying and deadly traps and even corrupting foot soldiers to be her "zombies", one of the fastest and stealthiest members of the group, she'll snipe your brain out before you have time to witness her awfully bright hair color, calculating and seemingly cold in the battlefield, she is an utmost feared warrior, expertly knowledgeable the anatomy of a person, demon, animal, monster, you name it. However, even in fierce battle she still shows kindness, not killing enemies unless it is the absolute ultimatum. Strangely, she only "lusts" for Wrath, since he is the first person she met once created, teasing him and just taking care of him when he needs it. However, she protects her fellow demons with a mother's fury, having an all round good relationship with all of the sins, favoring Envy as a little sister and treating Gluttony as a lovable teddy bear. A kind heart, but lethal brain. Envy: The Sin of Envy, a seemingly normal looking 12-14 year old girl with brown hair. She is without the doubt, the most dark and demonic of them all. The most dangerous and unstable sin, she is silent and intelligent. However, despite all that, she is universally loved by all of her brethren, being the one who receives the best care, treatment and affection out of all of them, her silent demeanor is made up for by her kindness, being the one who will appear to you if you feel lonely. A lovely character, she acts as one of the waitresses of the restaurant, being the most "get to the point" of all the sins. She might seem strange, but she is powerful, wielding psychic abilities, telekinesis and among a myriad of others, she is the one with the most diverse of moves. As said before, her abilities make her incredibly dangerous. She maintains good relationships with Wrath, Pride and Lust most, but also cares deeply for the other sins, and can be found often relaxing in Glutonny's kitchen when bored. Pride: The Sin of Pride, a behemoth of a man having long golden flowing hair and a golden beard of incredible length as well, giving this lion a makeshift mane. The bartender of the restaurant, powerful, loyal, honorable and smart, he is the incarnation of a knight. As his name states, he is prideful, prideful about his own strength, about his brethren, about his ability to protect them and most of all, about the bonds he has formed with these comrades. Wielding an almost divine like lance of pure golden glory, this man wields hellfire and combustion as his tools as well, capable of creating explosions out of thin air and razing the battlefield with the hottest fires from hell's deepest pits, making Berial's (DMC Berial) flames look like mere embers. He is surprisingly a good barista and bar man, putting extra care to his work, priding himself in it. He is a kind old soul, who speaks like the knights of old and is prone to giving gifts to his friends, shown by the fact that he actually brought in a second fridge for Gluttony as an act of mere respect and kindness. Sloth: The Sin of Sloth, short brown hair, akin to Pride's physique, a behemoth of a man as well, albeit taller, though he is well muscled, it is not to the degree of the Lion Knight, however, he is the bouncer of the restaurant, acting as a..."ferocious" guard. He sleeps on duty, a lot...however, when sensing danger, he wakes up and truly shows them who's boss. Wielding a massive great axe, he is the most defensively capable of the Sins, their tank so to speak, slow compared to the rest of his demon brethren, if a mere human can call his speed slow, he can go leagues faster when angered, a powerful being indeed. He loves sleep and is lazy to a default, due to it being his nature, however when there is work to be done, work is done. Yet, he still keeps his "motivated...to go easy" attitude, but, he is a well adored member of the sins, and is willing to protect all who dare hurt his kin. Gluttony: The Sin of Gluttony, taking the form of a man of obese physique and bald head, he is still extremely strong. A lovable member of the sin, their mascot so to speak and our favorite chef, master of the kitchen, maestro of food, this lad loves sustenance, he adores it to all degrees, be it eating or cooking, he puts all his heart into making food. Some would say he is the perfect chef and gourmet at the same time. Wielding naught but his enormous mouth which sucks things into an alternate dimensions, alongside other abilities, such as immense regeneration, even compared to the other Sins whose regeneration prowess are among the best in the demon world, his is truly the peak. Adored by all Sins as a person who would never hurt a fly, he still is willing to defend his kin to his very last breath with no hesitation, a gentle giant and a kind soul, Gluttony is without a doubt, the "purest" of the Sins. Abilities * TBA Trivia * Wrath's ability is akin to Meliodas's full counter of the Nanatsu no Taizai novel, that is because DarthShiro19 couldn't find any other abilities more suited to Wrath, however, he made some adjustments, making the abilities still widely different. * These are some of the few demons that aren't inherently evil. * Wrath, Lust and Pride are owned by Shiro while Greed, Sloth, Envy and Gluttony are by Ghetsis. * As of now, their theme song is Reviver by My First Story. Category:Demons Category:Group Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Flying Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Earth Defender Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (DarthShiro19)